ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Face to Face
, aka The Ricardos Are Interviewed |season = 5 |number = 7 |overall = 134 |airdate = November 14, 1955 |production = 5-07 / 134 |imdb = tt0609377 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Bob Schiller Bob Weiskopf |director = James V. Kern |previous = "Homecoming" |next = "Lucy Goes to a Rodeo" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Face2Face.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/AdvertisingShirt.jpg Face to Face, also titled The Ricardos Are Interviewed was the 134th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 7th episode of season 5 of the series. The episode, was directed by James V. Kern, originally aired on CBS-TV on November 14, 1955. Synopsis Lucy and Ricky are scheduled to appear on Ed Warren's (Elliott Reid) TV interview show, "Face to Face", at their home. But Ricky's new agent says the apartment is a "dump," and urges them to move into ritzier quarters. Plot summary Ricky's agent says that the Ricardos should move to a fancy apartment and get out of the "dump" that the Mertzes own. The Ricardos stand up for the Mertzes, saying they're happy where they are. Just for fun, though, Lucy goes to look at a high-price New York apartment. Meanwhile, the Mertzes make up a fake fight to get the Ricardos to move out, because they think living elsewhere would do wonders for Ricky's careers. After the fight, Ethel calls up her Aunt Martha, saying that there will probably be a vacant apartment soon. But when the Mertzes find out Lucy visited the ritzy apartments, and when the Ricardos find out Ethel called Aunt Martha, the two couples start bitterly feuding. The feud spreads when they all appear on the TV show Face to Face. In the end, all of their real motives are explained, and they end up friends again. Trivia *We learn that Ethel's Aunt Martha has wanted to move into the building for years. Aunt Martha is married to Ethel's Uncle Elmo. Interestingly, Ethel doesn't mention HER Aunt Martha when Lucy decides to sell HER Aunt Martha's salad dressing. *The phone number that Fred advertises on the back of his shirt is Plaza 5-6098, one of the many phone numbers the Mertzes have over the years. *The TV host Ed Warren is parodied off of real-life host Edward R. Murrow. The actor who played Warren, a master imitator, studied tapes of Murrow all weekend long, and the likeness he presented during filming was uncanny. *Johnny Clark is Ricky's new agent. *John Gallandet, the actor who played Johnny Clark, was one of William Frawley's closest friends. Gallandet was even one of the pallbearers at Frawley's 1966 funeral, along with Desi Arnaz. *The heat from the TV lights melts the bowl of caramels on the Ricardos' coffee table. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Montgomery Banta ... as TV Director (as Monty Masters) *John Gallaudet ... as Johnny Clark *Elliott Reid ... as Edward Warren *Bennett Green ... as Cameraman Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes